Optically active beta-substituted carbonyl compounds are employed as intermediates in the fields of pharmaceuticals, food additives, and the like. Examples of known methods of manufacturing beta-substituted carbonyl compounds are given below.    1) Methods of manufacturing linear or cyclic beta-substituted carbonyl compounds by reacting arylboronic acid and alpha, beta-unsaturated enones in the presence of a rhodium compound, a phosphine compound, and a base have been reported (Tetrahedron Lett., 1998, 39, 8479; J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2002, 124, 8932; J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2003, 125, 1110, and the like).    2) A method of manufacturing optically active beta-arylamide compounds by reacting arylboronic acid and alpha, beta-unsaturated amide compounds in the presence of a rhodium compound and an optically active phosphine compound has been reported (J. Org. Chem., 2001, 66, 8944).    3) A methods of manufacturing optically active beta-arylester compounds by reacting arylboronic acid and alpha, beta-unsaturated ester compounds in the presence of a rhodium compound and optically active phosphine compounds have been reported (J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2002, 124, 5052).    4) The obtaining of a desired optically active beta-aryl compound by adding a base in the presence of a rhodium complex produced from a rhodium compound and an optically active phosphine compound has been reported (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-315396).    5) The obtaining of an optically active aryl compound by the asymmetric 1,2-addition reaction of an aldehyde and arylboronic acid in the presence of a rhodium catalyst has been reported (Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 1998, 37, 3279-3281).